Snare-oh
Benmummy is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of the Mummy from the planet Anur Khufos. Ben gained this form in the episode Under Wraps when another Thep Khufan inadvertently adds its DNA to the Omnitrix. Unlike Benwolf , however, Ben didn't gradually turn into this form, and was only used against the Yenaldooshi , which was an accidental transformation(selected alien was Heatblast ). He was the 14th Omnitrix alien to appear in the series. 'Appearance' Benmummy's appearance differs slightly from the other Thep Khufans. His eyes and the gaps between its bandages glow green instead of purple. Benmummy also has black bracers and greaves, as well as a smaller mask and the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Benmummy can speak, even though the other Thep Khufan that attacked Ben seems to be mute. Powers and Abilities Benmummy, being composed of bandages, can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reforming to counter-attack. Also, Benmummy can recover from basically any injury, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly and with no visible repercussions. When Ben first uses the form, he had trouble figuring out how to control it; Ben quickly discovers how to stretch his bandages, but has not displayed knowledge of the advanced reshaping techniques yet. Benmummy can also use his bandages as some sort of tentacles which allows him to grab his enemies and throw them with ease with out the use of his super strength. Despite his build, however, Benmummy is still incredibly strong. In addition to strength, Benmummy also has a surprising amount of speed and agility, enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in a vacuum. This is probably due to the fact that his body is made of fibers that come from the shell-like head. The head is the only "true" part of the creature. Weaknesses Because his bandages are supposedly made of paper, Benmummy is vulnerable to fire. If he is hit by fire, his bandages will burn, but it is unknown if he could regenerate from these kind of damages. Also water has the same effect on Benmummy as it would on toilet paper. Benmummy is very light so it can be blown away in a strong wind. The bandages on it are fragile so it can be torn by an opponent. He also has great strength, but Ben has yet to master this form's true powers. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''The Return'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast and only appearance by 10 year old Ben) *''Ken 10 (used by Ben 10,000) 'Ben 10' Benmummy's DNA was collected from the Mummy in [[Under Wraps|''Under Wraps]] when it was about to expose him to the Corrodium. Ben then tried to transform into him, but turned into Upgrade instead. He made his first appearance in The Return, where he battled the Yenaldooshi. He won and later attacked a shadow, but it turned out to be Max. He also made a cameo appearance in the non-cannon episode Ken 10, where he was used by Ben 10,000 to get Kenny out of gutter. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Apparently, he is now a lighter color than before(though it could just be the lighting in that sequence). *Also Benmummy now has three black stripes on the head instead of two and the Ultimatrix symbol is green and on his chest rather than his left shoulder. *Benmummy was unlocked in'' Ben 10,000 Returns'' by Ben 10,000. He has yet to make an appearance. he no longer glows green in certain parts. Possible Future In the possible future. Benmummy's black parts on his arm are gone. The skirt's black space and the gaps in his head have also turned brown as well. Naming and Translations Trivia *Benmummy is the only alien in the "Halloween Trio" (Benmummy, Benvicktor, Benwolf) to be used more than once, briefly reappearing in'' Ken 10. *Benmummy is the only alien in Myanmar version to be called in his English name. *Benmummy was the second alien to be added to the Omnitrix. *Benmummy is the first alien to be added to the Omnitrix, not initially used, and thus appears in an episode other than the episode it premiered in (the only one, too). The others are Water Hazard, NRG, Terraspin and Armodrillo, but they were added to the Ultimatrix. *He was re-unlocked in Ultimate Alien by Ben 10,000 in [[Ben 10,000 Returns|''Ben 10,000 Returns]]. 'See Also' * Benmummy Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Strength Aliens Category:Male Characters